Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are commonly used as interfaces provided for users to operate apparatuses. A user performs, for example, a predetermined operation of pushing down an operation element such as a button and inputting an item into an input area such as a text box on a screen displayed on a display unit of an apparatus as a GUI to provide a variety of inputs to the apparatus.
Generally speaking, displayed screens transition to other screens on such GUIs in accordance with an input from a user. Operation screens of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and home appliances usually transition from main menus schematically displaying functions to detailed menus displaying the functions selected on the main menus. Input addresses and selected links, for example, cause web browsers of computers to sequentially acquire and display new web pages.
Although screens displayed on the GUIs transition to other screens, quite a few users commonly wish to view the pre-transition screens once more. For example, operation screens of electronic apparatuses frequently have “back” buttons located thereon to allow detailed menus to transition to their main menus. Web browsers also have “back” buttons located thereon, so that the web browsers can display again pre-transition web pages cached by the apparatuses.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for improving a function of displaying a pre-transition web page on a web browser. This technique has an image of a displayed web page stored to allow a user to check the displayed information about even a no-cache page after transition, for example.